User talk:The Magnum Master
Trivia nonsense I've noticed you removed some trivia, i have tried too, there are there by a guy named SuperCrashGalaxy2 and BillFromAccounting (he has two accounts) but when i tried to clean trivia sections, he said i need to stop and that i am a vandal.Anyway now he is out of Bandipedia.Mark136 14:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously neither one of them have any idea how a trivia section on a wiki works, or how a wiki in general works. A trivia section is an area where one can provide additional information or tidbits about the article. To them though, they think its their own personal section where they can add all the stuff they pulled out of their ass and call it "trivia". I was surprised to see how much useless garbage was in each trivia section for the Crash 2 level articles. If that's not bad enough, their must at least be around 50 or more articles with the same problem. I think this wiki has a lot of potential to be a reliable Crash source. Unfortunately, there is no active moderators or admins (if there is even any at all) on this wiki to enforce the site's policies and deal with the spammers and vandals. That is why those two guys think they can do what they want, because there is no one here to correct them or put them in their place. I hope to make this wiki a little better by cutting out the crap and improving the articles step by step. -- The Magnum Master 16:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Why? You might want to sign this, because of a new skin that will ruin everything. If they add it, then the KH and Spyro Wikis are gone for good. This is very important, and everyone should know about this. UxieLover1994 15:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mangum Master do you want me to make you an Admin so you can protect your page and help me delete all the fake stuff? Crashfreak99 07:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have made you an Admin now so now you can help me delete the fake stuff and sort out the wiki! Crashfreak99 08:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Magnum Master great job with getting a new fearured article! But how did you do it?Crashfreak99 07:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :All you have to do is edit the feature article template on the main page. Just copy and paste the beginning of an article into the template, then it will show up on the main page. Although I think this wiki does the featured article wrong though because all you should have to do is put the article name into the template, and nothing else. -- The Magnum Master 15:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Magnum Master the poll you put on the main page is cool! But Crash Bash isn't a Naughty Dog game.Crashfreak99 16:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I've created a new template that I'm gonna place on the main page; are their any active admins missing? ---''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Nice idea on the admin template. I think you got all the active admins on the wiki, although I think one may be missing (Cortex Castle?), but I haven't seen him in a long time. -- The Magnum Master 03:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quality Scale Ok, I'll start removing the quality scale templates from the articles and I've created new template identifying that an article was a past featured article :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 14:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Looks great! Its definitely much better than the old quality scales that did not much to the other articles. I have a suggestion though. Maybe you should include an image to go along with the template for the featured article. It gives the template some more meaning. If you don't know how to do it, I always can add one. -- The Magnum Master 00:00, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Template Trouble I've been having some trouble with this template. I think it would look alot better with an image so I wanted to know if you have any free time you could add the picture of Komodo Brothers below to the template since I cant seem to be able to putt it in. Thank You. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. Give me a day or so when I have free time so I can edit both the template and picture. -- The Magnum Master 00:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Deaths Hello, I just wanted to say that the "deaths" articles are 100% useless. In almost all Crash Bandicoot games Crash dies the same way; being blown up by a TNT, getting killed by an enemy ect. So I really don't see the need to create 15 articles on how a player can die in a game. After all if you look on other gaming wikis like Spyro Wiki, Uncharted Wiki ect. you'll never see pages involving "deaths". As a result I'm deleting the death pages. If you have any objection to this please tell me now. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 22:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I say they can go, unless someone finds a way to reorganize the pages in a structured manner. Either that, or combine them into one page. -- The Magnum Master 00:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have joined the fourms. I am going to create some topics. Crashfreak99 08:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I've joined your forums (I saw the link on Crashfreak99's talk page), so could you give me admin powers on the site since I'm a bureaucrat here? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 19:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, once you register I will change your ranking. Also, I am still not quite done with some of the changes on the site. I am still trying to create a banner and add more relevant forums. Once I am done though, I will be sure to advertise this forum on GameFAQS. Hopefully that will bring in more members. Also, including the forum on this wiki will also draw in a few more members. -- The Magnum Master 19:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Banner How's the banner coming along for the forums? Is it ready yet? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Glad you brought that up. Its half way done, but the problem is that I don't have access to Photoshop at the moment. However, I am going to reveal a new update to the forums so that you should improve it and make it attractive some more. ;) -- The Magnum Master 14:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The main page should remain protected because their's never been a single non-admin who's made a usefull ''edit to the main page in the entire history of this site. Could we please keep it protected? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']] 14:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Just for your information I didnt block Klock101, Crashfreak99 did. Anyway I unblocked him. And I see no reason to set guidlines to how an admin should block people like you said before. This is the first time in this wiki's recorded history that their's been a major edit war like this. And just check the block log, all the users that have been blocked so far have been blocked with good reason. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 12:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that too. Komodo55 made them admins so you have to ask him.[[User:Crashfreak99|'Crashfreak99']][[User talk:Crashfreak99|'99']] I promoted those 4 users to admins in case I ever forgot my password or were unable to get into my account. In the past I've has trouble with my password so if I ever forget it again (hopefully I won't) then I could use these accounts. Hope that answers your question. :D -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well he isn't going to be active again till June so we could keep as an Admin but say he is inactive.Crashfreak99 06:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Brodie Bunchman We're going to have to watch for vandalizm because Brodie Bunchman is on the wiki as an unregistered user. See the Crash Bandicoot series page to see his comment.Crashfreak99 07:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I just noticed that also. I guess we will just have to watch over certain pages like the Crash Team Racing and other various pages. Just keep a look out for any edits that involve fancruft, that is what he likes to add to pages. -- The Magnum Master 18:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) staff impersonation DaJulian is not Wikia Staff. If you are contacted again by someone claiming to be Wikia Staff and you suspect that they are not, please report it to us. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the heads up on this issue. I can't believe I actually fell for this bait. I think I know who the person in question that is doing all the impersonation. I will keep a look out in the future for anymore impersonations or problems concerning this matter. Thank you for the heads up once again. -- The Magnum Master 18:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok thanks for telling me. I can't belive Komodo went crazy on the fourms though.Crashfreak99 20:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi, this is Starscream7 logged out. I've known about Komodo55 before - and he's commited a LOT of vandalism on The Bionicle Wiki. He's created dupe Wikia sites and accounts. Good to know that he's finally blocked on something that pleases him - can't spoil a villain, now can we? 01:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) New wordmark I gave the site a new wordmark (the logo at the top left). I hope you like it. --Klock101 22:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :It looks great! It is definitely a step forward in making this wiki look better aesthetically. -- The Magnum Master 17:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Like I have said to Klock101 I was wondering if us admins should disscus changes to the wiki and the forum on chat? We would have to arrange a date and a time.Crashfreak99 17:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok Klock101 wants to do it as well so I guess we just need to get a date and time organized.Crashfreak99 07:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Navbar Done. There's now a second bar on the bottom of the page containing a link to basic elements in the Crash Bandicoot universe. EpicWikipedian 21:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Your post on Crashfreak99's talk page Firstly, about the constant changes, yes, they do come on a near daily basis, but on most of these occasions, they will come for a very good reason. The logo was changed because it was initially made using poor-quality software which meant lower colour scale but it was spruced up by an online editor which does effects. As for the link colour changing from blue to yellow, I don't even know who did that, but I know it was not me who changed the link colour. Secondly, your complaint about the administrators' priority is incorrect. All it takes up on the main page is a small section on the navigation section. If it had a higher priority than the actual content, it would be fully-blown biographies of each administrator on the main page. Finally, I would like to ask you why YouTube makes almost constant changes. If you accept them, then you should accept our almost daily changes. I don't mean to offend you, so I'm sorry if I did, but I'm just asking you about the point of that post. EpicWikipedian 22:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, you didn't offend me and I hope I didn't offend you back either. I am not saying that your changes are bad at all. In fact, you have helped a lot since Crashfreak made you an admin. Its kind of nice to see an active admin around here. All I want to do is make Bandipedia a better place for everyone, and hope all of us can work together to make it happen. I hope I don't sound like I was criticizing you. -- The Magnum Master 22:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the adviceCrashfreak99 23:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Done.I don't see how it was offensive in any way at all.Crashfreak99 18:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Why I blocked that user Well, his avatar was too revealing. I suppose that some of you might disagree with me, which is why he was unblocked, but my opinion still hasn't changed. EpicWikipedian 19:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see how it is offensive though. His avatar was the image of a popular pop star (Lady Gaga) that tons of people are familiar with. Sure, her image was revealing some cleavage. But this isn't suppose to be a family friendly wiki either. You do have to be 13+ to be registered on this wiki, and I am sure 13 year olds have seen some cleavage at some point in their lives. -- The Magnum Master 00:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, my opinion hasn't changed. That is too much of a cleavage to be acceptable, and that really is quite offensive to me and I'm not kidding. And it doesn't make sense to have to be age 13+ to be registered. It may be a rule on Brickipedia that you have to be age 13+, but not necessarily here. Quite a big amount of people on Bandipedia would probably be under the age 13 as not many people at or over the age of 13 enjoy Crash Bandicoot (those at or over the age of 13 typically enjoy first-person shooters). Don't worry; I'm still over the age of 13, so I'm not violating Wikia's ToS. EpicWikipedian 00:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, and by the way, please do not use stuff like "A little problem" in the header. It gives the impression that I'm trying to destroy Bandipedia when I'm actually trying to help it. EpicWikipedian 13:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I am sorry if I offended you, but at the same time I really don't need to be told how to address other users on their talk page. I am an admin on another wiki also, so I know how to address certain issues the right way. I admit that I could've worded it better, but my true intent was to grab Crashfreak's attention rather than make you look like a bad guy. Once again, I apologize if it offended you. But the problem has been resolved, so let's just drop it now. -- The Magnum Master 18:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! ***2012!*** EpicWikipedian 00:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Why did you undelete Ruination? Seriously, it was like a commercial. If it has been undeleted, I expect it to be significantly better the next time I look at that page. EpicWikipedian 21:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, that page looked hideous and looked like something that came out of a blog. But every other Crash Bandicoot 2 level has its own article on this wiki, why shouldn't Ruination? Deleting the article will just cause inconsistency in both the Crash 2 template and other pages of the wiki. We use the cleanup tag for a reason - in hopes that someone will come along and actually improve the quality of it. After all, Ruination is relevant to this wiki. I will probably just re-write the article myself later on so that will fix this problem. -- The Magnum Master 22:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Your opinion on the colour scheme It looks nothing like Barbie to me. Anyways, I never liked the orange and brown theme which is why it was changed. If it is that colour scheme, it looks like a copy of Crash Mania. EpicWikipedian 10:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Fine. If your opinion is really that strong, then here's another cosmetic refresh. Enjoy. EpicWikipedian 10:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Main page The main page had to be changed in order to make it seem, in general, more clean and hopefully better. Headers remain, yet in a different style, but sub-headers had to be removed as it glitched up the main page. I am doing maintenance work on some level articles now as the template for CB1 articles and some other level articles have changed to comply with the manual of style and as such all of them have to be changed to keep up with the flow of the template. But I will get back to the questions soon. EpicWikipedian 18:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Concern The last five blocks you've issued to people have been at least one year and most of them even longer. While I understand that they were disrupting the site, it is not acceptable to just block everyone who vandalizes indefinitely; in fact, the majority of them just need a temporary block and sometimes just a warning. As such, I and a fellow admin have set up a blocking policy to go on the administrators page and we've also created a series of warning and block templates. If you want to know how the warning and block templates work, let me know and I'll show you them. Should you continue abusing your blocking privileges, you will be downgraded to a normal user. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 19:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :For your information, there is now an admin policy at Bandipedia:Admin policy. You've been asking for notifications whenever a new policy relating to admins comes, so you're getting it. EpicWikipedian 15:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't totally want to really. I don't want epic to turn into another Komodo55 either though so I'm seeing how it goes for now.Crashfreak99 18:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :If you are just going to say negative stuff about Bandipedia, then leave. I am just trying to help Bandipedia and then you just say the negative stuff about what I'm doing without even attempting to find positive stuff about what I'm doing. Even then, your criticism has not been constructive. Furthermore, Cats' Tuxedo was never an admin. Should Yowuza, the former site leader, ever come back to Bandipedia (highly unlikely but mentioning this just in case he does), I actually think he would be quite proud of what I did to the main page. This is your very final warning; the next time you abuse your privileges or say something discourteous towards me, Bandipedia in general or anyone else, you will have your privileges revoked. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 18:50, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::You know what, that last message on my talk page has earned you a free desysopping. You have one final chance as a normal editor, and if you continue behaving the way you did, you will be blocked from editing on this wiki permanently. EpicWikipedian 19:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to worry giving me another chance, because I am never going to edit again on this wiki. Goodbye. -- The Magnum Master 19:39, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Unblocked I'm taking matters into my own hands here. If you're to be permanently blocked, it will be a decision by all of us, not just EpicWikipedian. You haven't vandalised the site in any way, and a disagreement is no reason for you to be blocked. Aside from myself and Epic, there are two other admins on this site, and two rollbackers. I think it's time they spoke. I've unblocked you seeing as there was no real cause for your ban in the first place. Now hopefully everyone here can sort out this situation properly. I hope you'll reconsider your choice to leave. --Klock101 00:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm planning to report him to wiki staff.Crashfreak99 07:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) doneCrashfreak99 16:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back. I've added you to the admins template and such. Although, your signature came out red where it says "THEMAGNUMMASTER". Wasn't that part purple? BandiCooper 18:10, April 11, 2012 (UTC) welcome back! wwelcome back 2 the wikia! i may not know u, but da' name's crash god. and what is wrong with existing, huh? all hail G-corp! 20:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) It is good to see the Sandbox actually being used.Crashfreak99 21:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :A long, long, loooonnng (ok, not that long) time ago, I set up some stuff in my sandbox for a new homepage navigation system. If I remember correctly, it was just before the Komodo incident, and I forgot about it after that. I was planning on taking it up again when I finished off the design in a few weeks. Basically, at (or near) the top of the homepage we'd have the logo of every Crash game displayed, and when you click on one it brings you that game's portal. I don't think there are any portals set up here at the moment, but you can see the idea I was going for here. Each game would have it's own portal page, which holds the most important links to article's relating to that game, along with some other stuff like quotes/soundtracks, etc. If you like it, then I suppose it's something to keep in mind if you're redoing the homepage. I'll be able to finish it off in a few weeks time, and it's not something that would take up that much space on the page. Let me know what you think. --Klock101 23:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Magnum Master!spyro bandicoot 18:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Let's talk There's something we need to discuss here. BandiCooper 19:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Manual of style I've created a draft for the new manual of style. Do you agree? Disagree? Is there something you want to add/remove? Say so. BandiCooper 09:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) *badpokerface* Sorry but your name won't allow me to highlight you. I'll work on fixing it but for now you'll have to well...cope. 19:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Eff that, it works now. 19:12, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Buggy Joe? Is Buggy Joe a real Crash character? I've been playing Crash Nitro Kart 2(Java version) for a few weeks and I haven't seen any character named Buggy Joe in the game. http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Buggy_Joe Tonic the hedgehog (talk) 01:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC)